Pikachu Assemble
by superloudean
Summary: She doedn't know why she survived that night in New Mexico. That lighting should have killed her! She doesn't know what she is to S.H.I.E.L.D and she surely doesn't know what the Tesseract is. But one thing she does know. Tony Stark came up with terrible codenames! Just because she can contorl electricity, doesn't mean she is a Pokemon! Secret romance in later chaps! no slash
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first ever Avengers fanfic! First I would like to apologize to the readers of my Supernatural, Psych and Sherlock Holmes fanfics. I was really obsessed over this movie and I really had to write something down! The plot bunny works in mysterious ways…Updates will come to these stories in due time.

I really hope that you will enjoy this fic :) I'm so nervous about it! It will revolve around the film but because i want to make it different from other fics, there will be some MAJOR twists!

I own nothing! But oh boy I wished I could own some of these yummy Avengers ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Ella Seger,24 and I swear that (despite what Tony says) I'm not a Pokémon. I really swear! This is just a stupid, a very stupid, nickname that Tony Stark gave to me. From the moment he found out about my ability to create and control electricity he just couldn't resist but to call me by the name of Pikachu. But let me first explain _why_ I possess this power.

It all started 4 years ago in New Mexico. I was minding my own business, walking home, when suddenly a bright blue light combined with some loud lightings, covered the night sky. I barely had time to scream when a lighting found its way towards my body. I passed out soon enough from the intense pain.

The next thing I remember is waking up to some loud noises. It sounded like someone was fighting and a very curious me peeked at what was happening.

A_._ I was in a hospital

B_. _The doctors were trying to calm down a very _big_ and _muscular_ blonde dude

C. The very _big_ and _muscular_ blonde dude was kicking their butts and screaming something among the lines of 'how dare you touch Odin's son' (something that I didn't quite understand)

D. The very _big_ and _muscular_ blonde dude threw one of the doctors on me. YES he really did that! And it hurt. And lastly

E. I was glad to see that the doctors managed to push a needle in the very _big_ and _muscular_ blonde dude's cheek (and no I don't mean his face)

After the blonde dude was carried away in another room, one of the doctors came to my aid. Of course I was feeling fine and energetic (pun intended) and the doctor explained to me how I got there. Apparently I was found by a passing by couple, who were quite worried when they found me unconscious and well…smoking. He said that the metal blade I had in my back, due to a prior injury of mine, was the thing that attracted the lighting in the first place. The doctors were awestruck (no pun intended) that I was still breathing and being very much alive. Up to this day I never found out why I survived and honestly I don't want to. Let's just call it dumb luck…

* * *

I spent a whole day trying to convince the doctors that I was perfectly healthy and that I could leave. They never believed me of course and instead they wanted _another_ detailed story of what happened the night I was hit by the lighting. I was getting rather frustrated

"For crying out loud people! I said it a million times. I'M FINE!"

"We believe you Miss Seger, but we need to know exactly what happened that night" the doctor said and I was one step away from punching him

"I TOLD YOU! I saw the blue light in the night sky and then BOOM! I'm barbeque"

"Blue light?" a voice I didn't recognize say and my head snapped towards the open door, where a man in a dark suit stood

"Y-yeah" I remember saying and the man walked into the room. After showing the doctor his badge, he requested to be left alone with me

"I'm Agent Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, Miss…?" he had said to me but I was taken away by the name of his…agency

"Ella Seger and sorry I didn't quite catch your agency's name?" I ask

"They never do" he had said with a small smile "Now you were saying something about a blue light?"

* * *

And long story short…that was my very first meeting with the legendary Phil Coulson and my introduction to S.H.I.E.L.D. They took me over for further examination and throughout a series of tests, my ability was discovered. Since then I've been a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. But wait…No, I am not an agent. I'm a…I don't really know what I am.

And that brings me back to my codename. Even Fury started using it! I curse the day Tony Stark came up with it. It's really frustrating because it seems that everyone is using it instead of my real name. Well…almost everyone. The good Captain is the only one that still calls me by my birth name. I think it's mostly due to the fact that he doesn't know what Pokémon is, but who am I to argue?

Oh yeah the Captain. Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America. It was a bright day when they recovered him from the ice. It gave all of us more hope. I still remember the look on Phil's face when they announced that they had found the Captain. I thought he was going to pass out from all the excitement. I even caught him staring at him when the Cap was frozen. Creepy but hilarious. Even Barton and Romanoff found it amusing.

Ah…the deathly duo. Clint Barton or Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow (see? They have so cool codenames and I'm stuck with freaking Pikachu! Thank you Tony!) They are assassins. The best too. Trust me; you don't want them as your enemies. I remember that I used to hate Natasha at first. It wasn't my fault! She was so cold and well…scary. Can you really blame me? But oh well, it's in the past. Now we get along…most of the times. She really likes to yell at me. Mostly because I suck at hand to hand combat. And my aiming with a gun isn't the best. '_At least your aim with the thunderbolt doesn't make me want to choke myself Pikachu'_ she usually says and that brings me to the one and only Tony Stark.

Don't get me wrong I think he is a brilliant person with a good heart but sometimes I just want to strangle him. Actually is more times than that. Try daily. But I have to admit. He has a wicked sense of humor. And despite the arrogant, cocky i-am-iron-man-slash-playboy-slash-billionaire-slash-philanthropist attitude, he is a good man.

* * *

Currently, I am relaxing in my house in Manhattan, trying to savor the S.H.I.E.L.D free day. But I knew that the day had come to an end when I heard my phone ringing with Black Sabbath's 'Ironman'

"Hello Tony' I greeted the billionaire. I knew it was him because he had his own ringtone. Everyone had their own ringtone. Don't tell Fury but his ringtone is the Exorcist theme song.

"_Pika, pika"_ he greeted back and I groaned "What the hell do you want Stark?" I asked and he laughed

"_Oh come on my sweet Pikachu don't be like that" _

"Is there a reason for your call?"

"_Of course"_ he said seriously "_My generator broke down and I need you for power"_

"Goodbye Tony"

"_Wait, wait, wait! Jeez you are worse than Pepper"_ he mumbled the last part "Coulson _just paid me a visit"_

"What did Phil want?" I asked and he groaned "_Why is he Phil? Isn't his first name Agent? Nevermind…he gave me some very interesting homework"_

"What kind of homework?"

"_Have you ever heard of the Tesseract?"_

* * *

Tada! That was the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it. So, what do you think? Should I continue this story? It's up to you! If you want to see more of this story please feel free to drop me a review :) it will really mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello, hello! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! Thank you much for the favs and follows! You rock! I'll try and not disappoint you! :) Your reviews made me grin so wide my mouth hurts! Seriously! So special thanks to _Hanstrantdgw, Lady Morgie _and_ LittleButterCup_ for the lovely reviews! Btw _LittleButterCup_ (because I can't reach you via PM) Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so happy that you found it different and unique :D Hope I won't disappoint with this chapter

And here it is! Chapter two! Enjoy!

Ps: I own nothing, nothing at all (I wish I could own an Iron man suit though! Or Tony himself! ^_^)

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Have you ever heard of the Tesseract?" _ Tony asked me and I couldn't help but to ask "Is it food?" in which Tony laughed.

"_If only it was"_ he said seriously _"The Tesseract or by some named Cosmic cube, is an enhanced object that has the capability to open rifts through space and time"_ Tony began to explain but I could already feel my brain swelling.

"English"

"_Oh you want the dummied version, okay. The Tesseract is a cube of energy that has the power to destroy the whole world. Simple enough?"_ he asked and I couldn't help but to nod _"Did you just nod? I can't see you, you know?"_

"Shut up" I mumbled and he chuckled. Huh…so it's an end of the world situation. Awesome. I wonder when Phil is going to let me know about the Tesseract thing. And of course right on cue, I heard a knock on the door. Speak of the devil, right? "Stark I have to go. Someone's at the door"

"_Okay Pika, talk to you soon"_ he said and hung up before I could protest about the nickname. One of these days Stark, one of these days I'm gonna get back at ya.

* * *

I slowly made my way towards the door and peeked through the peephole and what I saw, wasn't what I was expecting to see. So there are two plausible scenarios.

Scenario A: Phil had had a hair transplant and died the hair red

Scenario B: It wasn't Phil at the door but a specific redhead assassin. My bet is one B, what do you think?

I opened the door and surprise surprise! "Agent Romanoff! In what do I owe this pleasant visit? Please enter my humble house" I asked 90% sarcasm and 10% curious. Of course her face showed no emotion and just stared at me.

"Hilarious. Now go pack light and be ready to come with us" she said as she flicked a red piece of hair behind her ear

"Who's 'us'? You and Clint I suppose?" I asked as I stepped aside and motioned her to get inside. The first time she had come to my house, I was reluctant to invite her in because I thought she was a vampire. But eventually that theory vanished into thin air (well not completely. I still expect her to sparkle or something when she steps into the light)

"You suppose wrong!As in me and another recruit Fury wanted to help us with the latest mission we have" she said as I grabbed a duffel and started throwing stuff in.

"What kind of mission Nat?"

"All in due time Pikachu" she said and I frowned at the call of my nickname. But I kept my mouth shut. Yes…Natasha still scared me sometimes.

"Is Clint meeting us later?" I asked and a flash of pain passed through the assassin's eyes "Nat is Clint alright?" Oh my god what happened to Barton? He can't be dead?

"He is not dead" she said as she was reading my mind "He has been…compromised. Now shut up and pack" she said and I was relieved to find that the Hawk is alive. But what happened to him? Does is have to do with the whole Tesseract thing? Why I must always sit in the dark?

* * *

Few minutes later, my duffel bag was ready and I said goodbye to my house for at least the next few months. It saddened me cause the rooms in the Helicarrier weren't exactly comfy.

We exited the building and headed towards the familiar black S.H.I.E.L.D suv. I was anxious to see who that _recruit_ was. I entered the car, followed by Natasha who yelled to the driver to start the car. I glanced at the man who was sitting, nervously, next to me "Hi my name is Ella Seger" I introduced myself and the guy shifted towards me to shake my hand "Bruce Banner" he said cautiously as if I was going to explode by the simple mention of his name. Of course I knew who Bruce Banner was. Or rather say…his alter _green _ego. But honestly I didn't felt threatened by him. I admired him for his determination and ability to be so calm. Maybe I could take some lessons from him. I'm quite the hothead. When I get rather pissed off I…ahem…cause a blackout! Don't laugh this is serious! And I'm working on it.

Natasha decided to join our awkward introductions "Doctor Banner, I'm sorry for the little detour but I had to pick Miss Seger as well. Think of it like... kill with one stone, two birds" she said a blank expression on her face.

Did she just try to say a joke? Nah…

Banner chuckled nervously "Oh that's okay. Totally reassuring" he said and I chuckled. He turned his brown eyes to me again "So Miss Seger" he started but Natasha cut him off

"She also responds to Pikachu" she said with a smirk. Oh now she's being cute? Curse you Romanoff

Banner took of his glasses and raised his eyebrows "The Pokémon?" he asked "Why…?" he asked and that was my cue.

"I have this ability you see. When some years ago I was struck by a lighting, I discovered that I would produce and control electricity, hence the name. Which wasn't my choice by the way" I finished quickly

"I see" he mumbled in thought "It is quite fitting" he said and I widened my eyes

"Oh please, please don't start calling me like that Dr. Banner. Please call me Ella" I said really fast that at first I wasn't sure if he understood me.

"Only if you call me Bruce" he said and smiled kindly. YES! I was doing a happy dance in my head.

"Deal!" I said and turned towards Natasha and stuck a tongue out. She rolled her eyes and ignored me. Besides me, Bruce Banner laughed.

He was definitely going in my good guy list among Steve and Phil.

"Uhm…do you know about my…uhm" he started saying and I cut him off by nodding "You mean Hulk right? Yes I know" I said simply and both him and Natasha stared at me with wide eyes. Was his name forbidden or something?

"That's his name right?" I asked

"Uh yeah. I just never expected to say it so uh so…"

"Simple?"

"Well yeah" he said as he put the glasses back on "Most people are afraid of…the other guy" he said and looked at Natasha. Did something happen between them? Oh well…

I shrugged "He deserves some sluck I guess. I mean I would also be angry if they pointed guns at me. He really is misunderstood"

"Speaking from experience?" he asked and I bit my lower lip "Something like that" I said and shrugged again. Suddenly the car stopped and Natasha was the first one to speak "Sorry to break the little heart to heart but phase one of arriving to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters is complete" she said and stepped out of the car, me and Bruce following her. He stared with nervousness the jet in front of him.

"Where exactly are we going Agent Romanoff?" he asked and she smirked but didn't answer. He turned towards me and Natasha cast me a death glare, warning me not to tell "Sorry Bruce I can't say…orders. But you don't have to worry! It'll be fun!" I said and grinned. Actually not. He was going to freak out.

I picked up my duffel bag and started my way towards the Quinjet, but not before hearing Bruce mumble

"I only packed a toothbrush"

* * *

Aw you gotta love Bruce ^_^ So what did you think of the chapter? I really hope you liked it! *fingers crossed*

Which Avenger are you most eager to see? I really hope you are enjoying this story :)

I'm looking forward to your reviews! They mean the world to me!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Oh guess what! another update :D You know, i really should be studying for an exam but this fic has all my attention! i write all day! i cannot stop!

I'd like to thank you soooooooo much for all your amazing reviews and alerts! i seriously love you! Special thanks to _Ali, joyouslight, Hanstrantdgw, BeyondTheHorizonIsHope, Loreen,Lady Morgie _and_ Helen_ for the awesome reviews!

Here is the next chapter! Hope you will enjoyed it! I own nothing at all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

As I had expected, when we stepped out of the Quinjet and onto to the Helicarrier (which of course Bruce hadn't known what it was, yet) he had began to look even more worried and freaked out. Natasha had left and went to greet someone else.

"Come on Bruce, relax. It's not _that _bad right?" I asked him, as I saw him avoid being touched by a random agent that was walking behind us. It was quite funny. Oh, I shouldn't laugh, poor Bruce.

"Oh no it's much worse" he answered and I couldn't help but to chuckle "Is my discomfort amusing to you?" he asked then

"A little" I answered and I elbowed him slightly on his arm. He just shook his head and gave the smallest chuckle. Just then I saw Natasha and Steve coming towards us.

"Look Bruce…we have company" I said and he rolled his eyes "Great" he said and I laughed again. What can I say? His awkwardness makes me laugh.

"Hey Steve!" I greeted happily and gave him a small hug, which he returned "Greetings Miss Ella" he said with a smile and I rolled my eyes at him. Well at least he used my name, right?

"Steve…we've talked about it, remember?"

"Apologies. Just Ella, right?"

"Yap" I answered in content and looked at Natasha "Aw Nat, don't be sad. Here you can have a hug too" I said and went to hug her but she quickly stepped on my foot. PAINFULLY I might add. Both men struggled not to laugh. That's it! No more hugs for you missy.

"Shut up" I mumbled quickly to them and glared at the assassin, who was smirking "Steve this is Bruce Banner, Bruce this Captain Steve Rogers" I said to change the mood and the two men shook hands.

"Word is you can find the Cube" Steve said and Bruce tensed a little "Is that the only word on me?" he asked and I mentally rolled my eyes. That man has issues. But then so does everyone (ha! I quoted Papa Roach. Yay me!)

"It's the only word I care about" Steve said. Trust the Captain to say the right thing. We started walking.

"So…all this must be strange for you" Bruce said and motioned to the deck. Aw he's doing small talk! They grow up so fast.

"Actually…this is kind of familiar" he said with a sad smile and I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. He is my friend after all "Come gang we better get inside" I said and both asked why.

"Because it's gonna get a little hard to breathe" Natasha said smirking and with her hands behind her back. I once again, rolled my eyes at her "Showoff" I muttered so she can hear me. And she ignored me.

"Is this is submarine?" Steve asked and even I could see Bruce's back, I knew that his eyes had widened "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container? Really?" I heard him say. Oh no Bruce. This is much worse, to quote your earlier words. And for the first time, I knew what was going to happen. As I said, I'm familiar with the Helicarrier.

The propellers began to spin and slowly the carrier lifts into the air. Seeing that, Bruce turned to me "Now _this_ is much worse"

* * *

Steve and Bruce followed me and Natasha to the bridge. Ah…I was going to see Fury again. Joy…

In the bridge, agents and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff were getting ready to 'vanish'. After some minutes I saw Fury with his usual black leather trenchcoat and of course the eye-patch. Sometimes I wonder what's underneath the patch. What? Oh come on admit it! You are curious too.

"Let's vanish" he ordered and in a matter of seconds, we were in stealth mode! No matter how many times I see it, it still awe's me. And judging from the look on Steve's face, he is in awe as well. Wait a minute! Why is he giving Fury a ten?

"Doctor, thank you for coming" he said and reluctantly Bruce gave his hand. I wonder how much time is takes for Fury to notice I was there. He usually ignores me.

"Well since you asked no nicely" Bruce said. Huh…Bruce had a sense of humor. Who knew?

Soon enough Phil joined us and they started talking about science and stuff. And of course I bailed from that conversation. Hey! I have a very sensitive brain.

I approached Steve, who was by some window and watching the sky "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked and he turned around

"No but ten dollars would be better"

"About that…" I began

"Made a bet with Fury that nothing can surprise me anymore. Apparently I was wrong" he said and looked around

"Ah! And let that be a lesson to you, Young Jedi. Never bet with THE spy"

"Oh I understood that reference!" he said grinning and I shook my head chuckling.

"I know" I said to him. I used the Star Wars reference on purpose since it was one of the movies we sat and watched, since he woke up. I'm not sure he liked it but what I'm sure is that once this Tesseract thing is out of the way, I'm making him watch Lord of the rings.

"Did Coulson ask you to sign his Captain America trade cards yet?" I asked and he blushed "This is the second time this day" he mumbled "Uh, no"

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything" he answered

"Please say yes when he asks you. It will mean the world to him" I said seriously. Phil was very fond of his cards.

"Of course" he said and then…a voice sounded

"SEGER! My office. NOW!" Fury's voice echoed through the entire Helicarrier.

I sighed and said goodbye to Steve, following Fury into his office.

* * *

"You asked to see me Director?" I asked politely. Well it didn't sound so polite out loud. Well, I tried.

"Sit down" he ordered and I complied. I don't want him on his bad side. So I sat and waited for him to begin. He usually gave looong speeches.

"Let's cut to the chase. We both know you don't really deserve to be here" he started. Oh here we go…wait, WHAT? "You are an awful fighter, a terrible shooter, you rarely follow orders, you are too…happy and overall not a S.H.I.E.L.D material" Too happy? Again…WHAT?!

"But -" I went to say something but he raised his palm "Not finished yet" he said and I closed my mouth. Okay…I am confused. Why am I here then? Why keep me close to S.H.I.E.L.D all these years?

"As I said you are not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent material. But you sure are an Avenger material"

What did he just say? What the hell is an Avenger? "I'm not sure I understand, sir" I admitted

"Not the brightest mind either" he mumbled and I glared at him "The Avengers Initiative, Miss Seger. It's a…risky plan. It's about gathering a group of the most extraordinary people on earth. Our goal is to protect and save the world" Oh…I can see some light in the tunnel now.

"The Avengers" I mumbled testing the word out loud. You gotta admit it's a cool name "Who are part of the…Avengers Initiative?" I asked

"Tony Stark was a consultant at first but we need him to take a more active part now" he began. Tony knew about this? Oh he is going to hear it! "Agent Romanoff" figures "Agent Barton, although his place now is on hold since he's been compromised. We would like to have Doctor Banner, but I don't see this happening any time soon" you bet you do "Captain Rogers of course. For obvious reasons" well duh…he can easily be the leader or something "And you" he finished. I suspect there is more to this, but I let it go.

"You want _me _to be a part of this…team?" I asked

"As I said, well there is no need to repeat your…disadvantages. Your _personality_ and special ability is exactly what this team needs"

"Are you sure?" I asked with raised eyebrows and suddenly Fury banged his hands on the desk and stood up "Do not make me repeat myself!" Fury said well…furious (uh…no pun intended)

I let out a big gasp of air and stared at my hands. What should I do? Oh who am I kidding? I already know the answer to this.

"Are you in _Pikachu_?" Fury asked smirking. You'd think being the Director and a Spy, he wouldn't use that kind of codenames. But then again, he loved getting on my nerves. So I ignored the nickname and grinned

"Count me in"

* * *

Another chapter came to an end! Sorry for the slow chapter guys! Next one will have more action since we get to see Loki! Ah...Loki the plans i have for him :P Also the next chapter features more Captain :)

Looking forward to your comments and reviews! They really make my day and make my fingers type faster ;)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm here with another chapter! Thank you so much for all the love you are sending! It is really encouraging :) Special thankies to _pikachucat, AnimeFreak and Harry , Lady Morgie, joyouslight, BeyondTheHorizonIsHope, cat, deans girl, Mary Mary _and_ Loreen_ for the wonderful reviews! I like them! ANOTHER! Hehe :P

And here it is…Loki! Hope you will like it! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

I spent the next 20 minutes being informed about the whole situation. The Tesseract, Selvig, Barton and last but not least…Loki. He is quite the character isn't he?

At the moment we are all gathered on the bridge, trying not to laugh at Phil's fanboying. He had finally asked Steve to sign his precious Captain America set. And of course the Cap accepted.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent" an agent said, while looking at his screen. Oh goodie they found Loki. What can I say? I'm curious about the god.

"Location?" Phil asked and we all found out that he was parading in Stuttgart, Germany. Ah…I heard it's very nice there. I wish I could go sometime.

"Captain, Seger you are up" WHAT? I said _sometime_ not now!

"Me sir?" I asked and Fury cast me a don't-make-me-repeat-myself look "Jeez okay, I'm going, I'm going" I said and glanced at the Captain.

"Let's go suit up" he said to me as we walked away

"I don't have a suit"

"You don't have a suit? Then how are you going to…suit up?" he asked and I stared at him. Is this like his catchphrase or something?

"Uh…I'll see what I can do Steve" I said to him not wanting to disappoint him.

He grinned "Great!" he said "The bridge in 5" he said and walked away. I wonder how much time it takes for him to put on his Captain America suit. It is quite eh…tight after all.

I opened the door to my room and found a package on my bed. On the package there was a letter. I laughed as it was from Tony.

_Furious Fury informed me about you being in the initiative. Congrats!_

_I couldn't help but to make you your own suit. I wanted to make it bright yellow, but Fury said that if I did this he would paint my Iron man suit hot pink and engrave it with an Apple logo. You know how much I hate Apple. The iPad was MY idea_

I laughed at that. Yes it was but he had named it iStark. I continued reading the letter.

_The suit, made to last your little thunderbolts, is also fireproof and bulletproof. This is just the prototype so if you want to change or add something (which I highly doubt it, I made it after all) inform me._

_Viel Glück,_

_Tony Stark_

Ha! He wished me good luck in German. I guess we'll be hearing from him soon. I tear the package apart and in my relief, the suit was in dark blue color and…holy crap that's tight! You are dead, Tony.

* * *

I FEEL NAKED! There i said it! God I'm so embarrassed. The suit leaves so little to the imagination. And I knew it was bad when the Captain blushed furiously whenever his eyes wondered away from my face.

"How can you be so comfortable?" I asked Natasha from the co-pilot seat. Don't look at me like that. I do know how to fly these things. Theoretically at least.

"Meh…you get used to this. Despites…it feels quite comfortable" she admitted and I had to agree. It was like a second skin. We arrived in Germany in record time. Man these jets are fast!

From the distance we could see a man, I figured it out it was Loki, in front of a bunch kneeling people. I rose from my sit and went to grab my knives. I may suck at aiming with guns, but with the knives I'm pretty accurate. So I grabbed them and strapped two of them in each thigh. With the corner of my eye, I caught Steve staring. I rolled my eyes. Men…

"Captain!" I said suddenly and he jumped in his seat. He looked at me in the eyes and blushed. Ha, ha…sorry I can't help it, he is adorable when he blushes.

"It's Showtime" I said to him, as he stood up and grabbed his shield.

"Okay Captain I'll drop you right above him. Pika I'll drop you from behind, so Loki doesn't see you" Natasha said and we both nodded. As we approached and saw the guy more clearly, I told Steve "Are those…horns?" talking about the golden horns on the god's helmet. Okay…not weird at all.

"I hope that's not a…trend" Steve answered, struggling a little to find the correct word and I chuckled. Just then the back door to the Quinjet opened and Cap headed towards it "Good Luck!" I yelled so I could be heard and he saluted me "Back at ya" he said and jumped.

* * *

Natasha wasted no time. We circled Loki and dropped me off mew feet behind him. It's normal that I couldn't breathe, right?

I ran (as quietly as I could) and reached in time to see Steve in front of an old man, protecting him

"I'm not the one who's out of time" I hear him say and soon enough I hear Natasha's voice through the microphone, telling him to drop his weapon. And that was it. Loki dropped to the ground saying that he's sorry for trying to taking over the world. Nah…I'm just joking. He used his scepter thingy and fired at the Quinjet. Damn…

Okay I think it was time to take some action. I clapped my hands together, like I was applauding. With each clap, I produced some small white/blue-ish sparks.

Loki turned to me and stared at me with his eyebrows raised "What?" he said and i couldn't help but to think that he looked like a puppy.

"Great! Now that I have your attention" I said and shoot a bolt of electricity, right in his chest. He fell down on his ass, mostly because of his surprise I think. The Captain attacks Loki as soon as he stood up and yelled at me "GET THEM OUT OF HERE" referring to the group of people that gathered around us. I nodded and approached them.

"Come on people get out of here! It's dangerous!" I told them as I pushed some of them out there. Then I noticed a bunch of 8 year olds holding their iPhone's and taking pictures and videos of the fight between Cap and Loki. What-the-hell?! Bloody kids.

"You are going to get yourselves killed!" I yelled at them but they didn't move. Okay I didn't have time for this. I put my foot firmly on the ground and lighting crawled on my body "SCRAM!" I yelled at them and to my relief they run away. Ah…I'm so good with kids.

* * *

I turned to look at how Steve was doing. Crap, he was kneeling in front of Loki "Kneel" he said. What is with him and kneeling? I run fast towards them and summoned the electricity from the lights nearby. It was less tiring when I just controlled the electricity rather than make it.

I gathered the energy around my arms and punched Loki hard in the face. In result he was send flying some meters back.

"What took you so long?" the Cap asked as he stood up. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You try and deal with the rotten kids nex-" OUCH! THAT BLOODY HURT! DAMN! Oh yeah Loki fired at me with his flashy scepter. CURSE HIM! I managed to lift myself up. With great difficulty! The bastard shot me right in the gut. I saw the Captain throwing his shield at Loki.

"You okay?" he asked as he grabbed the shield again in the air. I nodded and then my eyes widened "Watch out!" I said as Loki fired another beam of the blue energy towards us. He reacted quickly and grabbed me from the waist and covered us with his shield. Damn that shield can take a blow or two.

"Pathetic" I hear Loki say

"Says the guy with horns on his head" I said back as my hands were already charging

"You rude mortal! How dare you-" Loki went to say but Cap's shield right on his throat cut him off. He then run towards Loki with force, indenting to knock him out with his punch, but Loki suddenly vanished and appeared behind him. Loki grabbed him and threw him with force on a nearby car. WHAT? That's cheating!

I was ready to shoot some lighting up his ass but a familiar tune stopped me. AC/DC?

I looked up and saw Iron man flying towards us and blasting Loki with his repulsors. I knew I recognized Shoot to thrill. I went towards Cap and help him stood up "Is that who I think he is?" he asked me and I chuckled

"Yap" I answered. He and Tony never did get along. They were totally opposites.

"Made your move Reindeer Games" Tony's electronic voice said and Loki stood down. For real this time. He even lifted his hands in surrender. Hmm…was he supposed to give up so easy? I looked at Steve and he had the same expression in his eyes. I guess not. We approached Iron Man.

"Mister Stark" Steve greeted

"Captain" Tony said and then he spotted me. I just knew he was smirking "Pikachu! Did you miss me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the strength to fight him

"Pika-Pi-Pika-Pika -Pi" I said and he took his Iron Man helmet of. He had his eyebrows raised "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was my turn to smirk "It means: Fuck you Stark" I said and made my way back to the Quinjet.

* * *

I know, I know it had little Loki in it but worry not! The next two chapters are about Loki! (and Thor we can't forget Thor :) )

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! Even if it's just to say hi, feel free to drop a comment…or two :P

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey awesome people! Hope you are having a great time! :) OMG! Thank you so much for all the alerts and follows! You ROCK! But I'd like to send special thankies to _pikachucat, AnimeFreak and Harry , Guest, Lady Morgie, Loreen, cat, Mary Mary, deans girl, Thoreal, IlaunaDespain, Hanstrantdgw, BeyondTheHorizonIsHope, KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE, Guest _and_ Joy_ for the AMAZING reviews! You give me strength to write!

Remember I own nothing! Here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

As I was walking back to the now landed Quinjet, I saw the Captain jogging towards me. I stopped and turned around to face him (more like his chest! I wasn't exactly tall and the Captain's height wasn't helpful). I saw him extending his palm towards me and I frowned.

"What?" I asked

"You owe me one dollar to put in the jar" he said and then it hit me. Back when we first met, we made a deal. For every curse that came out of my mouth, I'd put one dollar into the swear jar. It wasn't easy I tell you! Especially when I have to deal with Tony and that nickname.

"Oh come on Cap! Can't you let it slide this time? You know how Stark can be!"

"Well…" he said considering "You did promise me" he said. COME ON CAP! Damn his 40's manners.

"Please Cap? I have lost 50 bucks only this month! And we are only half way there! By the end of the month I'll be broke!"

"I suppose I can let it go…this time!" he said and raised a finger. AMEN! You do not want to know how much money I have put in that damn jar! HA! I can at least curse in my head.

"Thanks Cap! I'll try and behave" I said and grinned.

"That's what you said last time" he mumbled shaking his head and headed back to help Tony contain our willing prisoner. Seriously…there was something wrong with the dude. As I made my way back to the jet I saw Natasha walking towards me "Hey did you talk to Fury?" I asked

"Yes and he is not happy" she replied "He wants Loki back in headquarters as fast as possible" she said. Of course he did. Well next time he wants the job faster he should come and do it himself! God…

"Het Nat don't you think that-" I started saying but a loud booming noise stopped me. It sounded familiar. Like…thunder?

Me and Nat looked up in the sky only to see a large bolt of lightning forming and with a sudden whoosh it landed straight on Iron man's hot red helmet, sending him several feet back. Holy shit that was so cool! I catch Natasha staring at me and I instinctively raised my hands "I didn't do it! I swear!" I said and with a sigh the assassin grabbed my forearm and dragged me towards Loki and the Captain. You saw it all! She's abusing me!

"Hey!" I tried to protest but it was in vain. Did she honestly think that I caused it? Yes Tony gets on my nerves but I'd never…oh…nevermind.

* * *

We reached the guys and I saw Cap staring at me. God! Him too?

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!" I yelled. What's wrong with these people? You'd think I'd earn some trust by now. We all looked up in the sky when another rumble of lighting was heard. Wishful thinking…but it could be just the weather, right?

We also heard a loud groaning. That I did know what it was "Fun ride?" I yelled at him when I saw the hot red suit coming towards us "And no, I didn't do this" I said in advance.

"I smell like bacon" he simply said "What the hell was that?!"

"Maybe it was just the weather?" Cap said and for the first time, Loki snickered and spoke "I highly doubt that soldier"

"And why is that Bambi?" I asked. Oh don't look at me like that! He has well…you know the horns and he DOES look like a Bambi.

"Because I know what the cause of this is and frankly…I'm not overly fond of what follows" he said and he looked a little…scared? I was about to answer what he meant but when I looked up in the sky, I understood "Uh oh!" I said and pointed to the sky. Soon the rest followed my gaze. Was it normal to see a blonde dude, surrounded by lighting and holding a hammer falling towards us? And OH! He was wearing a cape! A FREAKING RED CAPE!

"Is he wearing drapes?" Tony's electronic voice asked

"I don't know but I wouldn't mention it in front of him" I said as he was coming closer and closer and BAM! He landed right in front of us while we chocked in a cloud of dirt. Pfew…showoff!

"Is he another Asgardian?" Natasha asked mostly to herself and drawed her gun out. Great! Another god. But as the dirt disappeared and the man straightened up, I took a good look at his face. Hmm…he seemed familiar.

"I came here for Loki" he boomed his voice strong and his big hammer in hand "Hand him over to me!"

"Uh…I don't think so Blondie. You see I hate giving my toys to other boys to play with and not mention getting hit with lightings. So…no" Iron man said and I rolled my eyes. He and Captain stepped in front of the blonde man, while me and Natasha were beside Loki.

"Loki must be trialed for his crimes in Asgard! Move out of my way Metal man!"

"Listen we are on the same side" Captain tried to explain "Why don't you tell us your name?"

"I am Thor! God of thunder! Son of Odin!" he said as he seemed to examine the Cap "Loki must return to Asgard" he said again. Okay…this guy is getting on my nerves!

I stepped in front of Loki "Listen buddy…Loki here has stolen the Tesseract and he will not be handed over to you unless he gives us the cube" I said

"Maiden I do not think you should be here" he said now calmly "You too as well" he said and he looked at Natasha. Okay…what? I raised my eyebrow and looked at Nat. She had the same look of annoyance as me.

"Oh trust me Goldilocks, I belong here. And you are not getting Loki" I said. Oh the irony…I was defending Loki.

"Listen Thor…why don't you put the hammer down and talk about this?" Captain said. Oh bad move Cap. He seemed to love that hammer.

"Loki must come with me!" Thor said and with his hammer he pushed both Iron man and Captain out of the way, sending them flying. But Tony was prepared this time and fired his thrusters. He turned around and fired his repulsors at Thor who was sent flying. I turned to look at Natasha "Go back to the jet. We are going to need it" I said to the assassin and to my surprise she listened me. I think it was the fact that she thought about it first but…oh well.

"I also hate being touched" Iron man said and pointed a metallic finger at the god. "Well except from the ladies. There I can…" he went to say but Thor threw his hammer at him. What was the deal with that hammer?!

Suddenly I saw the Caps red and blue shield cutting through the air and landing square in his forehead. Thor stumbled back onto some cars, smashing them in the meantime.

"What's the deal with him?" I asked Loki as I eyed the three men fighting

"He is my brother" he said. WHAT!? No way! "Step brother to be precise" he corrected, his blues eyes studying my face.

"You are staring" I said

"I am well aware" he answered and I frowned. Were all Asgardians a pain in the butt? I shook my head and turned my gaze towards the trio stooges. SHIT!

Thor just threw Iron man right onto Captain America. Ouch that gotta hurt. And oh no. He is walking towards me.

"Move away maiden" Thor warned "I do not wish to hurt you"

"You are not getting Loki! At least not before he hands over the Tesseract! Then he's all yours!" I said to him. Why could he not just listen?

"Loki and the Tesseract are my responsibility mortal! Do not make me fight you"

"Oh I kinda want you to" I replied while eyeing the sky. Where was Natasha?!

"A maidens place is not in battle!"

"Oh you said what now?!" Oh say it again! I dare you Goldilocks! I double dare you!

"I said that…" he went to say but I sent lighting right in the centre of his chest, making him fall down on his butt.

"Nice shot" Loki said in approval "Thanks" I replied and then I stared at him "Shut up you" I said and looked at Thor who was getting up. Iron man and Cap were walking towards us and up in the sky I saw the Quinjet on standby.

Thor stared at me "You can control the lighting? How?" he asked surprised and…annoyed?

"Yes and it's none of your bussiness!" I said in annoyance "Now will you listen to us? As the Cap said we are on the same side"

"Help us locate the Tesseract and then Loki is yours to take to Asgard" Captain said

"Or we can go another round" Iron man said and Thor raised his hammer "….or not"

Thor stared each and every one of us, confliction obvious in his features. His final stare rested on Loki "The AllFather is displeased with you brother" he said and Loki tensed behind me "I regret nothing" he answered and Thor sighed. He turned and stared at me in anger but he didn't say anything. What was his problem?!

"So…what do you say Thor?" Cap asked and Thor looked at him.

"Lead the way Man with the blue mask"

* * *

Tada! Another chapter came to and end! Sorry if it sucked! I promise the next chapter will be better :) I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They make me happy! Seriously!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, hello! You are in for a long chapter today :D Thank you so much for the love you are sending this story! Special thankies to _pikachucat, Lady Morgie, Hanstrantdgw, Anonymous person, Miko Hayashi, Ali, Joy, Mary, Loreen _and_ Thoreal _for the AMAZING reviews! You guys keep me going! Seriously ^_^

So here is another chapter! Hope you will like it! Btw i have made an icon for this story! Just click on the pic to see it larger :) Hope you like it!

I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

To say that the ride back to the Helicarrier was smooth would be a lie. It was rather awkward to say the least. I was standing at the far end of the Quinjet along with the Cap and Iron man (who was still wearing his suit but had the helmet off). We were talking in hushed voices about our situation.

"I don't like it" Steve said

"Take your pick old man. Rock of Ages giving up so easily or the grumpy Shakespeare in the park?" Tony answered and I looked over at Loki and Thor. They were also speaking in hushed voices and I clearly saw Loki rolling his eyes at Goldilocks.

"Try both" I answered and Steve nodded "Especially Loki. It shouldn't have been that easy. This guy packs a wallop"

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony said. Ugh, that man is infuriating. He can turn any situation into a joke. Cap looked over to me for help. I'm on it Captain!

"How you should know Stark? It's not like you are doing any exercise yourself" I said smirking "Honestly you are getting a bit flabby"

"Well you are welcome to join me in the gym anytime sweetheart" he said back and winked at me. Yeah…how about no?

"Please…I'd rather go tango with Loki" I said and sat down in the sit opposite of Loki and Thor to make my point. The moment I sat down they stopped talking. I feel like I should be offended! And what's up with Goldilocks. He's giving me the stink eye. Okay that was it.

"What's your problem Goldilocks?" I asked and it took Thor a moment to understand that I was speaking to him.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Do you see another blonde dude who looks like he came out of a L'Oreal commercial?" I said. What? Have you seen his hair? Damn…

"I fail to understand your reference Maiden but I should advise you to refer to me by my rightful name!" he boomed. Oh here we go again.

"And I would advise you _Oh mighty Thor_ to stop glaring at me like I killed your mother or something" I said and boy did I regret it. How should I know he would react like that?

He stood up and swung his hammer towards me but thankfully i moved fast "Your mortal mouth is not worthy to speak of Mother"

"Whoa, whoa Mean Break chill out it was just an expression" Tony said placing himself in front of me. What-the-freakin-hell?

"Stay out of this Metal Man" Thor said glaring at me. He started swinging his hammer faster but I noticed that there were no sparks of lighting this time. He also seemed to notice.

"YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS!" he shouted

"For what?" I asked "You are mental" and he was! And not to mention bipolar. I saw Loki behind him chuckle. And at this point I like Loki better than Goldilocks.

"ENOUGH!" I hear Cap shout and both Thor and I shut up. What? Have you heard his authoritative voice? It even makes Stark shut up. And that says a lot "We are on the same side! And I will not tolerate anymore quarrelling between you too" he finished and Thor crossed his arms over his chest and like a pouty child he sat down. I smirked in victory. But then Cap turned towards me. Oh here we go. Lecture time.

"I expected more that you" he said sighing. Oh yeah…you deal with the Thunder god next time Steve okay?

"He started it!" I complained, like 5th grader that was caught talking in class.

"I don't care who started it. You shouldn't challenge him" he said to me. Well…he does have a point here. But that statement will remain inside my head.

"I'm sorry Captain. I won't do it again" I said sighing and Cap rolled his eyes "Boy I've heard that before" he mumbled and we both chuckled. Yes I've made that statement many times in the past and I still well…

"Good! Now you should spank her!" Tony said grinning and rubbing his iron hands together. All of us in the jet stared at him and I think I blushed a little. And of course Steve didn't catch the little innuendo.

"Why would I do that?" he asked and I actually facepalmed myself. Jeez Cap!

"Tony shut your trap. Cap just…let it slide" I said and sat down once again. Cap sighed loudly and sat down next to me "It's one of those?" he mumbled but I heard him. He meant Tony's frequent sexual related comments that both of us refused to talk about "Yes Cap, it's one of those" I mumbled back.

He groaned "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" he complained like a small child.

Tony smirked "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you Capsicle"

* * *

The remaining trip back to the Helicarrier was in peace. Thank god for that.

When we landed, Natasha and I (both of us grabbing our weapons just in case) stood and watched Loki getting out of the jet, with Cap and Iron man on either side and Thor behind them.

"Two Asgardians? Director will be so pleased" we heard Coulson say when he approached us. Uh it was always hard to detect when Phil uses sarcasm. But I'm going to say he's being sarcastic this time.

"Yeah he will be ecstatic!" I said "I don't want to be present when Thor stars calling Fury Sir. Eye Patch" because I know he will. And god helps us from Fury's, fury.

"Then I'll tell you how it goes" Phil said smirking and with a little nod of his head, he vanished quickly, following the guards that were taking Loki away. Have I told you that I'm pretty sure that Phil is a Jedi? No? Well he is. And have I told you that I'm completely random? No? But I think you suspected something.

"Come along Pika" Natasha said to me and nodded towards the retrieving guards. Natasha was unusually quiet today. I think it's due to the fact that she thought we might find Clint with Loki. And apparently we didn't. Boy she will be giving one hell of beating to the punching bags.

* * *

We were now walking through the big corridor of the Helicarrier that leaded to Loki's prison. It was pretty funny! It was like we were walking in slow motion! Ha! Okay moment is over…

Just then I noticed Loki turning his head and grinning at someone who was inside the lab. Who could that be? I walked faster and positioned myself at the opening of the lab. Loki tilted his head and stared at me. It's not polite to stare dude.

_I was merely observing_ I heard Loki's voice say. WHAT THE HELL!? How? Why? He must have said that out loud. Yeah…

I stayed at the entrance of the lab until i no longer could see Loki. Then a voice startled me.

"Ella?" I turned around only to see the familiar chocolate eyes of Bruce Banner. Finally a reasonable person.

"Hey Doctor B." I greeted "Just the person I wanted to see" I said and he chuckled "Doctor B?" he repeated "Does this stand for my first name or last name?"

I thought about it "First name. But if you want I can call you Doctor BB"

"No thank you. It sounds like the Road Runner's best friend" he said and I laughed. His sense of humor still surprised me.

"Are you okay?" he asked then. Oh yeah I forgot. I must look like hell "Yeah they are just scrapes" I said motioning to my face and I ungracefully hopped onto the counter of the lab "Any luck with your spectro-uh…thingies?" I asked. He took fof his glasses and stared at me "Not a big science fan huh?"

"Nah" I answered "I was always towards the theoretical stuff. You know…the ones that don't evolve numbers"

"I see" he said and put his glasses back "So what were you doing before S.H.E.I.L.D?" he asked. Aw he wanted to know my story. How nice of him to ask. He didn't read my file like someone else…cough…Tony…cough

"Boring stuff really. I had just gotten my Psychology degree" I said with a slight detest. Bruce was surprised "Really? So…do you want to talk about it?" he asked and it took me a moment to understand the joke "Ha, ha Banner. Hilarious"

"I try" he said with a smile "I take it you didn't like the field?" he asked

"Not really. My parents forced me to follow that career. It was their dream not mine" I said sincerely.

"And what was your dream?" he asked and I smirked "Now who is the psychologist?" I asked chuckling "You are avoiding the question Ella" he said

"Fine, fine" I said and raised my hands in defeat "I wanted to be a photographer. That was my dream" it's true. Since I was a little girl I loved taking pictures of everything.

"Fascinating" Bruce said locking his fingers together "Shut up" I said to him, trying to hide a smile "And since you find it fascinating, you won't oppose into snapping a photo of you right?" I asked and he backed out a little.

"Me or the Other guy?"

"Why not both? It would be an interesting experience trying to photograph the big guy"

He chuckled nervously "Yeah…interesting" he said and shook my head. Just then I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

"SEGER!"

Ouch! Damn that hurt. Uh yeah I fell from the counter. Curse you Fury.

"Get your butt of my floor Seger" I hear Fury say and I picked myself up with a little help from the Doc. One of these days…one of these days Fury.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked and put on a fake smile "I need you and Doctor Banner in the conference room in 2 minutes" he said and walked away.

"Ah B don't ya just feel the love?" I said looking at the Doc, who shook his head "Come let's go before he has a fit" I said and lead the way towards the conference room. I had a feeling that it would end very, very badly. Especially if Goldilocks was there.

* * *

Bonus Scene

* * *

Me, Steve, Tony and Natasha were at the cafeteria of the Helicarrier. We were all sitting at a table with our lunch in front of us.

"This is the last time I'm eating here" Tony said and Natasha stared at him blankly "This is the first time you are eating here"

"My point exactly" Tony answered with raised eyebrows.

"It's not that bad Iron head" I said and he grimaced at his nickname "First…really, that's the best you can come up with? Second…it's that bad. Even Jarvis can make a better Mac & cheese. And he doesn't have hands" he said and I rolled my eyes. If it was legal he would marry Jarvis. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Without looking I know its Cap and he has a question.

"Yes Steve?"

"Who is Jarvis and why he lacks hands?" he said innocently and I chuckle while Tony and Natasha roll their eyes "Its Tony's…robot who runs his entire house. Maybe when he's not being a bitch, he can introduce you to him" I said and oops. Damn my big mouth. Now I must give Steve another dollar. I see him staring at me and I sigh. Why did I ever agree to this? I reached out in my pocket and grabbed a dollar "You are destroying me Rogers" I mumbled as I handed the dollar over to him. He simply smiled and started eating his food. Soon enough we all joined him. Even Tony.

Several minutes later a dark figure approached our table. It was a woman.

"Widow!" she greeted Natasha, who yes actually smiled "Good to see you alive"

"Good to see you too Lugia" Natasha greeted and I nearly spitted my food. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Lugia?" I asked and looked at the female agent.

"Aww look Pikachu! It seems that you found a friend!" Tony said grinning and the agent stared at me "Pikachu?" she questioned as she sat down opposite of me.

"Yeah…it was Starks idea. Unfortunately for me he knows his Pokémon" I said to her.

"Mine was Coulson's idea. He caught me singing Lugia's song, you know from the second movie" she explained "And it stuck" she said shrugging.

"At least yours is cool" I mumbled and pouted. What's next? Agent Squirtle? Or maybe Agent Mew? I grabbed some bread and threw it at Tony "I hate you"

He laughed "I love you too my electric mouse" he said and turned to look at Agent Lugia. He smiled "I'd just love to be your trainer sweetheart" oh god he's using his manwhore voice.

The agent smiled sweetly and stood up. She walked towards Tony and leaned in front of him. With a quick move she grabbed the cup of coffee he had next to him and poured it on him. Ha! Ha! Ha! I love that agent.

"Enjoy your coffee Mr. Stark. Widow" she greeted "Pikachu…honor meeting a fellow Pokémon"

"Likewise" I said and she left as mysteriously as she appeared. We all looked at Tony who was wiping the coffee from his face

"I like her"

* * *

Oh my! I wonder what will happen. Actually no because I already know what will happen, Muahaha :P And you must be wondering for the Bonus Chapter! Well the idea for an agent named Lugia belongs to_ Miko Hayashi_ :) So if you want your random idea happening just tell me in your review or PM and I'll make it happen! Whether it's Thor and pop-tarts or Tony and Steve fighting over something silly or really…anything…just tell me! I'd love to write your ideas :D

Tune in for the next chapter where we find out why Thor is not very fond of Pika :) an oh she has a very interesting chat with Loki!

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews and of course the bonus chapter ideas!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Thank you soooooooooooo much for the follows and favs guys! Special thankies though go to _Joy, Mary, Loreen, Thoreal, Miko Hayashi, pikachucat, Lady Morgie, Hanstrantdgw, BeyondTheHorizonIsHope _and_ spnfan _for the awesome reviews! YOU ROCK! :D

Now on to the chapter! Hope you like it :D I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Bruce and I arrived at the meeting room just in time to hear Fury from the intercom talking to Loki.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape; you so much as scratch that glass you'll be falling thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Boot…Ant" we heard and I'm guessing the boot thing was kind of an inside joke between Fury and Loki. We were all looking down at the big screen that displayed the duo and honestly Loki is creeping me out with his grin. I looked around the room. Everyone was here except Tony. Of course he wouldn't be there…he did have a suit to get out of.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me" Loki said and although I couldn't see his face clearly, I'm sure he had a smirk on his face "Built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury replied. One of these days, I swear I'm gonna deep fry Fury! They were talking about Bruce of course! I saw him tense up as the following words escaped Loki's mouth "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play to be the man"

Everyone stared at Bruce who just put his hands in his pants pockets and stood awkwardly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked at me surprised at first but then he relaxed and gave me the tiniest of smiles. The next of the conversation between Fury and Loki is a blur to me. I didn't really care. Except if Bambi would give the exact location of the Tesseract. Which I highly doubt it.

I stared at the rest of the group. Natasha was sitting on one of the chairs, head bowed and clearly thinking about Barton or a brutally way to kill Loki. I'm not really sure. Steve, still in his Cap suit but with his mask off, was looking at the screen with great interest. I think he was more fascinated by the technology rather than then discussion though. Bruce was standing up next to me, constantly shifting on his feet awkwardly. Of course the whole situation bothered him. I just hope not too much. I guess you know why…

Lastly Goldilocks was also standing up, his arms crossed over his chest. His hammer was resting by his feet and his red drapes were taken off. His face was a mixture of sadness and…something else I couldn't detect.

* * *

I was brought back from the evaluation of the group by Fury's words "Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something" wow…what did I miss? Oh well it can't be that important.

Bruce was the first one to talk "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he makes my heart all warm with love" I said to him as I finally sat down on one of the chairs. My feet were killing me. Goldilocks seemed to acknowledge my presence and I saw scrunch his face up in disgust. Well fuck you too Thor.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Cap asked him "He has an army called the Chitauri…" blah, blah army from outer space, blah, blah, take over the world, blah, blah…Then Steve made the million dollar question "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed "I'm sure he has something up his sleeve" I said and more or less everyone ignored me. Well…okay.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him" Ha ten points to Doctor Banner! Uh oh Goldilocks seems pissed "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother" he said and I bet he was itching to grab that hammer and bring it down on Bruce's head. Oh THAT I'd like to see.

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha said with a serious look. Thor's face dropped "He's adopted"

"That's no excuse" I said to him for the first time since I walked in the room "All those people had families and now they are mourning because you can't keep your dog on a leash!" I spat out and everyone seemed surprised that I had said something serious and logical. What? I'm not all shit and giggles…

"Are you implying that all of this is of my own fault?" he boomed as his eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm not implying…I'm stating it!" I said. Yeah fine I was overreacting a little but the dude gets on my nerves. Thor took three long strides and he was in front of in just a blink of an eye. I saw Steve stand up and mumble "Here we go again. Come on you two, calm down. There is no reason to fight"

"This is the last time this mortal woman offends me! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I AM ODIN'S SON! YOU SHOULD SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" he screamed in my face. Wait…what did he just say? Odin's son, Odin's son OH MY GOD!

"How could I be so stupid? I know YOU!" I said and he stopped screaming at me. He also took a few steps back "You do?" he said perplexed.

I laughed nervously. "Yes I remember now! You were the dude who nearly destroyed that hospital in New Mexico!"

"You were there?" Goldilocks asked as the rest of the team were listening to us in quiet "Of course I was there! You threw one of the doctors on me!" and that hurt if I remember correctly.

"Why were you in that building?" Thor asked interested and for once not looking like he wanted to cut my head off.

"Eh…it was the night that I got zapped with the lighting. That's how I gained my powers in the first place" I explained as he stared at me. He cleared his throat "Was the sky engulfed in a blue light by any chance?" Ah…how the hell did he know that? "Yes"

"Oh…that explains a lot" he said mostly to himself and looked at me with a…was it an embarrassed look? I don't care; I still don't like his attitude. "For crying out loud SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled at him. I was getting tired of him.

"I think it's not wise to tell you"

"So there IS SOMETHING!" how dare he hide something that involves me?!

"Yes"

"Then tell me!"

"No" he said and I groaned

"What is going on in here?" I heard Fury say as I saw him walking towards us "Seger sit your ass down" what? NO! I was too frustrated to sit down!

"Not until Rapunzel here-" I said as I jabbed a finger on his shoulder aaand BOOM! The moment my finger touched his shoulder a spark was created and we were both send flying into opposite directions! I feel myself falling hard into the glass door of the room. YES the blast was that strong! I can feel the glass piercing through my skin and I hear the others call my name. Did I hear a shooting?

* * *

I'm dizzy and my head is throbbing. I feel someone shaking me and i slightly open my eyes "Stay awake" the voice commanded. Noooo I want to sleep, go away!

"What the hell happened?"

"Did you see that spark?"

"How is that even possible?"

"Where is Thor?"

"How is Banner?"

I heard the voices in the room ask. I close my eyes again "No! Don't fall asleep" the voice said again. I open my eyes again and try to recognize the face in front of me.

"St've?" I mumbled. God I wanted to sleep "Yes. Don't fall asleep the paramedics are coming"

"Sleepy…" I said. I see someone else hovering over me. I see…red "Don't you dare close your eyes you hear me? I'll kick your ass to oblivion if you do" I heard her say and I manage a small smirk. It seems that Natasha will have to keep her promise.

Eyes closing

"NO!" I heard. I can't place the voice anymore. Tired. Must sleep. Sleep is nice. Sleep is good. Sleep makes the pain go away.

* * *

*sits in a corner and waits for reaction* uh…hi? *ducks a flying object* HEY! Who threw that? Well I'm keeping it! :P

I know I promised a Pika and Loki conversation but I decided at the last minute to write this instead! Don't worry I'll make it up in the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews :)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm warning you! Today's chapter is loooooong! Hope it's okay with you! Thank you so much for the follows and favs! You really make my day! Special thanks to _Miko Hayashi, Sai518, PaganWitchGirl, DesignationPhoenix, Joy, Mary, Thorlover, Anna, CP3A, j0ph33 9, Hanstrantdgw, Ali, Lady Morgie, dollarbanks, Okami no Shirayuki _and_ 12141998_ for the always amazing reviews! You guys are beyond words!

With no further due, here is the next chapter! I own nothing…sadly…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

I can feel myself slowly waking up. I was expecting the very first thing to hear to be the beeping sound of the machine, but I was wrong. What I heard instead was the distinct argument of my two friends.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon? I'm getting bored."

"Shut up Stark."

"Jeez Cap. Don't get your stars and stripes knickers in a twist."

"You are insufferable."

"Thank you, I try."

"Ugh shut up you two." I manage to say as I open my eyes. Damn they feel so heavy. What happened to me? I shake that thought away for now. I look around the room to pin point the two men. Steve was sitting in a plastic chair near my bed and he jumped on his feet when he heard me talk. Tony on the other hand is sited at the edge of my bed, a smirk plastered on his lips. "Took you long enough Pikachu." he said and I groaned mentally in the use of my nickname. I'm pretty sure that Tony has forgotten my real name by now.

"How are you feeling Ella? Do you want to call one of the doctors? Do you need anything?" Steve started bombarding me with questions and I'm sure he'd go on forever. "I'm fine Steve really. I have a headache but I'm sure it's from Starks ego that fills the entire room."

He chuckled. "More like the entire Helicarrier." he added and I laughed. Oh man it hurts to laugh. Damn, damn, damn.

"My ego appreciates your comments and demands more." Tony replied, now almost lying on the end of the bed. "Scout over." he said and he moved my legs to the side, so he could put his head. "That's more like it." Uh…okay.

I looked over at Steve. He was ready to smack Stark silly, but I waved a hand at him to let him know it wasn't important. "Guys?" I asked and tried to sit up in my bed. Steve helped me. Aw…always the gentleman.

I mumbled a thank you and I looked down on myself. I was out of my suit (thank god for that) and I was dressed in that hideous hospital gown (not so thankful about that). I just hoped it wasn't the one that was open from behind. Anyway, I continued speaking. "What happened?"

"Well, since I wasn't there when it happened, I suppose Capsicle is the man for you." he said sitting up on the bed and winked at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "After all I was given the short version." Tony said and I looked over at Steve. With a deep sigh, he sat back down on his sit. "It all happened in a matter of seconds really." he began and looked at his hands. Wait a second…he couldn't be that stupid to think that it was his fault, right?

"You and Thor were arguing and when you touched his shoulder, ah…it was like an explosion happened." he explained and indeed I remembered seeing a spark, before I was airborne through the glass door. "You were both send flying into opposite directions. Thor crushed through the wall actually." Wow! Fury must be ecstatic about that. "And you went through the glass. It wasn't pretty, you were covered in blood." he said. Well, that usually happens what flesh meets glass.

"You were pretty out of it kid. You nearly gave Capsicle a heart attack" Tony said looking over at Steve, who blushed but ignored Tony. Aw he was worried. Wait a minute. "How long I was playing Sleeping Beauty?"

"Two days." Steve answered and I nearly choked on my saliva "What? How about Goldilocks?" I asked and Tony shrugged "He woke up yesterday and he refused to talk to any of us. Huh…diva much." he said and I chuckled. Look who's talking. Suddenly Tony checked his watch "He should be waking up soon" he announced to Steve. Huh? "Who?" I asked and both men avoided my stare. "Steve? Who's waking up soon?"

"Uh…no one."

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Oh, yes. I used the middle name card. Steve narrowed his eyes at me. "You play dirty." he said to me. "Who's waking up soon?" I repeated.

"Doctor Banner." he said and my eyes widened. What happened to Bruce? "Explain."

"When the explosion thing happened, uh, Banner started to get a little, uhm, green." Steve explained. Oh no. "So Director Fury shot him." He did what?

Steve must have seen my expression, so he hurried to clear things up. "Oh no, no! Not like that. He shot him with a sleeping dart, to calm him down." he explained. Pfew. "Oh, okay. Where is he?"

"Room next door." Tony replied "We had it specially fixed for his…condition." he said and I faked a yawn. I wanted to visit the Doc and I knew they wouldn't let me.

"Stark she is tired. We better leave her rest." Steve said standing up and Tony nodded. They walked towards the door.

"Whatever you say…Grant."

"SHUT UP STARK!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, (after I had changed out of the ridiculous gown) I found myself exiting my room and sneaking into the Doctors room. (The door was locked but I managed to open it. Shhh…it's a secret). The walls of the room were made of steel and the windows had bars. And in the middle of the room was Bruce, strapped to the bed. Ugh, idiots! Don't they know that this will make him mad? I shook my head and made my way towards the bed and I pulled the restraints off, one at the time. Idiots!

I sat down on a chair near the bed and waited. Huh…I wonder how long it would take him to wake up. Not long according to Tony.

I saw a couple of books stashed on the table. Oh well, I could read a book while I waited. I made my way to the table and picked up the first book I saw. I sat down again and looked at the book. I chuckled when I read the title and then I looked at Bruce. He seems lonely. Perhaps I'd read this out loud.

I opened the book and my fingers brushed the thin pages. "Chapter One. The Boy who lived."

* * *

I had reached the third chapter of the book now. I was at the time were all the letters from Hogwarts starting coming to the house. It was then, when I heard someone speaking. "You know, I always hated that Dudley kid."

"Bruce!" I exclaimed when I heard his voice. "How long have you been conscious?"

"Around the time when Harry and the rest went to the zoo." he said shrugging and sat up in his bed. He was wearing the clothes I last time saw him in. "You idiot you could have stopped me anytime." I said and put the book away. "How are you feeling?"

"Could have been better." he replied. "How about you? You look awful." he said and glared at him. Jeez, thanks Banner. "Not as bad as I look."

"Good." he said and nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" he asked

"Uh, when I touched Thor we went kaboom and you went a little green. So Fury shot you with something to calm you down. That's about it all." I explained with a straight face.

"Oh…well I'm glad he did." he said and I took notice of his appearance. "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"No offence, but you really need a bath." I said and he looked down on himself. He even sniffed himself as well. "I guess you are right." he said chuckling and I stood up. "I'm always right." I said chuckling and ruffled his hair. "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know." I said as he slapped my hand away and muttering something along the lines of not touching his hair.

"Really? Who?" he asked intrigued and I shoved my hands in my jackets pockets. Damn me and my big mouth. I didn't want to relive the memories. "His name was Michael. He was…special to me."

"How special?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. Damn you Banner. "He was my brother." I said quickly and looked away.

"I see." he answered. "Why _was_?" Oh come on, like you didn't understand. That's it; I'm getting out of here. Last thing I want is a trip down memory lane. "Uh, I really have to get going. I'm not exactly allowed to be here." I explained to Bruce. "Was it something I said?" he asked and I now I felt bad. "No, no! I just really need to get going. You know, maybe find Thor and make him explain what happened earlier." I said and quickly walked towards the door. "Bye Doc." I said and Bruce nodded with a small smile. I opened the door and walked out. Damn me! Why did I have to bring up Michael? God…what the fuck brain?!

* * *

After my little talk with Bruce, I wondered aimlessly around the Helicarrier for around an hour and a half. I was about to return to my room when I bumped into Fury and Natasha. "Seger!" he said with his always commanding voice "You look awful." Oh come on! How many times am I going to hear this today?

"Thank you, sir." I replied as i fought back to say 'so do you.'

"Agent Romanoff and I were just talking about you." Fury said and I saw Natasha smirking. Oh boy…

"You did? May I ask what for Director?" This definitely wasn't good. "As you may already know, our prisoner is not being very talkative. I've already send Romanoff to interrogate him and it was proven futile." But Natasha is the best interrogator! Damn that Loki is good. "And this is where you come in Seger." WHAT?

"Me?"

"Is there another Seger on my ship?!" Jeez don't get your panties in a twist Fury. "I just fail to understand why me." I said and I heard Fury mumble. "That's a surprise."

"We don't want you to interrogate him Pika." Natasha said. "We just want you to…talk to him."

"Talk?" I asked. What the hell are she and Fury smoking?

"Yeah. Maybe put those Psychology degrees into some good use." she answered. Oh I see. "So you want me to play Doctor Phil?"

"Yes." both Natasha and Fury, replied. Well, that's not creepy at all.

I shrugged. "Okay. When do you want me to speak to him?"

"Right now." Fury said. Oh come on! I wanted to pee. "Why are you still standing? Move Seger!" he said, even his eye patch glaring at me. Yes, that was possible.

And so, I started walking. But screw Fury! I wanted to pee. Loki could wait a few minutes.

* * *

After I finished my business, I made my way towards Loki's cell. I was strolling down the corridor, looking at my shoes, (don't ask me why, I just felt like looking at them okay? Okay.) when I suddenly bummed into the hard wall. And that hurt. It really, hurt. "God I'm sorry Ella, are you okay?" I heard the wall ask. Wait a minute, walls don't talk. "Steve? Uh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I looked up to see him. So…yeah. Not a wall. Just Steve.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously. "Rest? Huh! Not around Fury. He wants me to go and talk to Loki." I said sighing. I am a little worried about to talking to him. Okay, okay, I'm terrified of talking to him.

"What?" he asked surprised. "You can't do that! Loki's dangerous."

"It's not really up to me Steve. You know this better than anyone." I said shrugging. "And it might help us. You know the whole, know your enemy thing."

He sighed. "I guess that's why Fury called us all in the conference room…if I find it." he said mumbling the last phrase. I chuckled. It's so easy to get lost on the Helicarrier. "Turn right at the end of the corridor, then straight ahead and it's the third room on your left."

"Thanks." he answered. Was he brooding? "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll be alright Steve. Trust me."

"I trust you alright. It's him I don't trust." he replied and I gotta admit he had a point there. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I said and started to walk towards the holding area. But not before I heard one last thing from him. "Good luck."

I'll sure need it.

* * *

I walked slowly into the room. In the middle stood proudly the huge, glass cell. And in the middle of the cell, stood Loki, his back turned to me.

"If you wanted to sneak up to me, you failed miserably." I heard him say and I took a big gasp of breath. "That wasn't my goal Bambi. I just want to talk."

He laughed and turned around to face me. "Talk?"

"Yeah. Come on it will be fun." I said and took an empty chair and drag it close to the glass. I sat down and looked more carefully at the cell. "Where do you sleep?" I asked and he seemed a little taken aback from my question. I guess he was expecting something more…intelligent. "I don't."

"Where do you go to the bathroom?" I asked. What? I'm curious. "Ah, I'm not sure if I should answer that." he said arching an eyebrow. Okay…

"So…what's up?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me. "What is…up?" he asked pulling the puppy eyes. NO! He is evil! He is not supposed to look cute and adorable. "Aren't you suppose to ask me about the Tesseract?" he asked.

"Are you going to answer?"

"No." he said smirking. "Then why ask you? I told you, I'm here to talk Loki." I said and I saw the god sit down on the floor, his legs crossed. "Alright mortal, I'll play your game. Begin." he said and motioned to me with his hands. Huh…where I was supposed to begin? Oh I know. "Where are you from?"

"From Asgard." he said without blinking.

"Do you like it there?" I asked and he moved his shoulders upwards. "I guess." he replied and I frowned. "Are you going to answer me with more than two words?" I asked a little annoyed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe." he answered and smirked. Oh screw you man...

I shrugged. "It's okay. I already know everything about you." I said teasing him.

"Oh really?" he said. "Please do tell."

"Well, you are Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, from Asgard. Son of Odin and Frigga, brother to Thor. When your father led a war against the frostgiants and killed Lafey, who was the king at the time, he found lil baby you and took you in. He raised you as his own son, despite you being a frost giant and all. Does that mean that you can turn blue? Nevermind. I also know that you are a sorcerer. A very powerful one. You practiced black magic and all the bad mojo stuff. And oh…you are not exactly Thor's number one fan." I said nearly with one breath.

"Neither are you." he said. Seriously? From all of that he chose to hold onto the last phrase?

"Well, yeah. He is not very high in my favorite person list. He's quite at the bottom right now." I answered but I have to get back to the point. He is trying to distract me. "I figured as much. Especially after the secret he's been keeping about you, dear."

Excuse me? "Like you know anything about that." I said and within a blink of an eye, Loki was on his feet, his face close to the glass "On the contrary, you petty human. I know everything about it."

"You are lying." I said and he laughed. A low, sadistic almost laugh. "Tell me…when was the last time you used your power?"

* * *

Bonus Scene

* * *

We were all in the cafeteria again, (minus Tony. He said the food tasted like rubber.) Steve, Natasha and I were sitting quietly, eating our food.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice greeted. It was Agent Lugia and she was holding a box. "Hey." I greeted back. "What's in the box?" I asked and Natasha turned to look at the agent.

"Please tell me is not what I think it is." she said with a blank look. Ah, you gotta love Natasha. Lugia ignored her and set the box in the middle of the table.

"Screw you Romanoff, you love them too." She replied grinning.

"What is it?" asked Steve, now curious. Hell, I was curious as well! She slowly opened the box. "POP TARTS!" she yelled and raised her fist in the air. COOL! I love pop tarts! I guess I was the only one excited.

"Not this again." Natasha exclaimed and shook her head.

"Shut up. My fellow Pokémon shares my excitement i see! Yeah! High five." she said and raised her hand. I laughed and high-fived her.

Suddenly I felt the ground moving slightly. I looked around to see the others with perplexed looks. "Ah, earthquake?" Steve asked and I saw something. Shit!

"No. Worse." I said as I wanted to cry. Why me?

"That can't be good." Steve said next to me. He must have seen it too. From the distance we could see a certain, blonde god running towards the cafeteria, his hammer at hand. And he was coming closer and closer and…

"WHERE ARE THE POP TARTS?" we heard him yell. Seriously? Seriously?

"I hope he doesn't mean my pop tarts or there will be hell to pay" Agent Lugia said staring daggers at Thor who finally reached our table.

"What's the matter Thor?" Steve asked.

"GIVE ME THE POP TARTS!" his voice boomed once again. He spotted the open box on the table and made a move to take it, but Agent Lugia beat him to it.

"No way Ken on steroids. Those are mine!" she said. Ha…Ken on steroids…good one.

"You like pop tarts?" Natasha asked, note even bothering to look at Thor. "Why yes maiden. They are the food of the Gods! I MUST HAVE THEM!" he yelled again. Oh my god I can't believe Tony is losing this. Sucker…

"NO!" Lugia yelled when Thor went to snatch the box again. And this made Thor angrier. "I DEMAND TO BE GIVEN THE POP TARTS YOU PUNY MORTAL!"

"Oh you said what now?" she said raising an eyebrow. Yikes she seems angry. "Oh I'll give you puny." she said dumping the pop tarts on the table and without losing a beat, she jumped on Thor's back and had him in a headlock. "WHO'S PUNY NOW? HUH?" she yelled and I couldn't help but to cheer for her. The whole cafeteria was staring at the two.

"Should we…you know, separate them?" Steve asked and I smirked. "Nah…let them have it." I said as I recorded the whole thing with my phone. Tony is going to love this.

"GET OFF ME MORTAL!" Thor yelled but only made minor moves. I'm guessing it was the whole 'can't hit a woman' thing.

"Nope until you surrender!" Lugia said

"NEVER! I SHALL GET MY POP TARTS!" Thor said getting angrier. Soon enough Agent Lugia started pulling his hair. "I AM OF ASGARD! I SHALL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" he yelled and with a quick motion he grabbed Lugia from the leg and threw her on the ground. "AND I SHALL RECIECE MY POP TARTS!"

She quickly regained her posture and stared at Thor. "Come near MY pop tarts and you shall receive my hand up your ASSgard!" she said and I couldn't help but laugh. Steve stared at me. "What? She's got humor." I said and pressed stop at my phone. I looked over at Natasha who was eating like nothing was going on. She looked back at me. "What?" she asked and gave her a look. She sighed. "Okay." she said and stood up. She grabbed the box of pop tarts and made her way towards the trash can.

"NOOOO!" both Lugia and Thor yelled at the moment Natasha dumped the contents of the box in the trash. She returned in her sit with a smirk and went back to eating. I saw Lugia walking towards the table. "You are a mean person Romanoff." she said

"I know."

Thor was kneeled in front of the trash can and we heard him mumble. "I shall weep for you."

* * *

Tada! Phew that was a long one, right? I just hope you enjoyed the chapter and the bonus scene. I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! In the next chapter the rest of the conversation between Pika and Loki takes place! Also we learn more stuff about her past!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


End file.
